Illusions
by Starza
Summary: Sometimes, what you see isn't always what's there. For Hisoka, reality can be a harsh mistress... Tsuzuki x Hisoka


Notes:  One shot character fic.  O_o

Last warning, character death.  .

Disclaimer:  Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and the rest of the cast don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a crazy fanfic author's sake.  ^_^;;

The morning was like any other, and was greeted as every morning was. A rub of the eyes, the five-minute snooze, the alarm going back off, a hit of a button, the walk to the shower, the insistent knock on the door...  
  
No, today, there was no knock.  
  
That struck as odd to Hisoka. Every morning, the insistent knocking would signal the time to go off to work, but yet, it didn't come. He decided that since the tradition was being broken on this day, he would take his sweet time to get dressed and ready for the working day. Perhaps that would teach him not to break traditions.  
  
After delaying twenty minutes more than the normal time he was supposed to get out, he decided it was a lost cause. Grabbing his jacket, he opened the door...  
  
Only to almost run into his idiot of a partner. A scowl crossed his face and asked him what on earth took him so long. The reply was the expected; he ran across a bakery and had to have a peek at the 'goodies' inside. After a shake of a head and a mini lecture, both were on their way to work, chattering aimlessly to themselves.  
  
They arrived at work nearly twenty minutes late, thanks to a certain someone. Yet, there was no sign of Tatsumi anywhere. Tsuzuki found that very strange and said so to Hisoka. Hisoka just shrugged his shoulders and reminded Tsuzuki that he should be thankful that Tatsumi wasn't in sight.  
  
As they passed by their co-workers, Hisoka picked up something strange. Wakaba walked up to Hisoka, placing a hand on his shoulder, asking him if he was all right. He assured her that he was okay, and debated on asking her why she was asking, but before he could, she walked away in the opposite direction.  
  
Saya and Yuma were down the hall, and Hisoka was about to drag Tsuzuki the other way, not wanting to deal with them so early in the morning. Too late, as they spotted him. But instead of cheerfully waving and glomping onto him, they watched them with sad eyes. Yuma turned away, wiping her hand with her other cheek, telling Saya that they had a mission to do and walked onward.  
  
Next was Watari, who was standing outside Tsuzuki and Hisoka's office, the usual smile gone from his features. His face took on a grim look and like Wakaba, asked if he was okay. Hisoka assured him that he was perfectly all right in a polite tone and opened the door in irritation. Before Hisoka walked in, however, Watari grabbed his wrist and told him that if he ever wanted to talk, that his door was always open. He then left the two to their work.  
  
"What the hell has gotten into everyone today!?" Hisoka demanded, settling down in his chair.  
  
"Mmm, everyone is acting a little on the edge. Maybe it's because of..." Here, Tsuzuki turned his eyes away.  
  
"Tsuzuki... I thought we talked about that..."  
  
"I know, I know! It's been almost a month since then, yet, it feels like yesterday."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"You know, I never expected you to tell me that. I always expected that I would be the one to confess to you first!"  
  
"It just... slipped out, that's all!"  
  
"Sure it did! Oh look, a pig just flew by the window!"  
  
"Tsuzuki!"  
  
Warm arms wrapped around the younger teen's shoulders and he felt himself sigh into the embrace. What was it about Tsuzuki that made him feel so safe in his arms? When was there a time he would ever deny having his partner hold him?  
  
"I'm just teasing you, you know. It's just... You surprised me and keep on surprising me at every moment. You've changed quite a bit."  
  
"I just... matured, that's all," was the reply from Hisoka.  
  
"I still remember your words, you know..." The older man whispered, nuzzling his face into ash blond hair. "I haven't forgotten your promise either."  
  
"Tsuzuki... Not here. Wait till we get home."  
  
"We can always lock the door, you know..." Tsuzuki laughed as a light blush crossed pale cheeks. He ran a finger down one cheek and winked. "Okay, I'll wait. Is that a promise?"  
  
"Of course it is, you idiot..." A smile crossed the young teen's face as he leaned in and whispered, "In fact, if you work extra hard today, I'll add in something 'special'."  
  
A squeal came from the older man as he hopped to his desk and got to work on the report that was lying on the desk across from him. Strange, weren't there more papers on the desk yesterday? There was no way that Tsuzuki could've done all the reports yesterday!  
  
A grin came from the older man at the small audience he had, which earned him a scowl. Both went to work on their reports, a comfortable silence creeping over him.  
  
Hisoka didn't know how long both of them were working until a knock at the door signaled another presence. Tatsumi, this time, came in. Immediately, Hisoka knew something was wrong, as Tatsumi's shields seemed lowered than usual, a pain expression apparent in his eyes.  
  
"Kurosaki-kun." He greeted simply. Hisoka noted that he didn't turn around to acknowledge Tsuzuki's presence, which worried him. He took one quick glance at Tsuzuki, who simply shrugged and went back to work on the report, determined to finish his work, more so that he could receive his reward from Hisoka.  
  
"Aren't you going to say 'hi' to Tsuzuki, Tatsumi-san?" He frowned when he notice the small flinch that crossed the usually calm secretary's features.  
  
"Hisoka..." Now Hisoka had mind to worry. Rarely, if ever, did Tatsumi address him by his first name. Something was definitely up.  
  
"Tatsumi-san, what's going on? Everyone is acting so... strange today!"  
  
"We're just wondering... if you're okay from that incident that happened a month ago."  
  
So they were still worrying about what happened then, weren't they? A month ago, Tsuzuki and himself were assigned a simple case that turned sour quickly. Dealing with demons was part of a Shinigami's job, but this case was not exactly a walk in the park. And in this case, the demon proved to be a vicious nasty one, being able to rip a Shinigami to shreds not just physically, but mentally as well.  
  
And if it wasn't for Tsuzuki...  
  
No, he didn't want to think about it. One minute, the demon was charging full force at him. The next minute, Tsuzuki jumped between him and the demon, knocked at full force, the blow knocking them both back and causing Hisoka to black out. The last thing he remembered was a pair of purple eyes, hovering above his bed in the infirmary, asking him if he was okay.  
  
It was then that realization took over him at how close he was to dying again and to top that off, how close that Tsuzuki was to dying as well, as he could still remember the attack that the demon was ready to throw at him. It was enough to kill a Shinigami...  
  
And that's when Hisoka broke down. He clutched at his partner and said things that he could never find the courage to tell him before, yet knew it was the truth that he kept buried deep down inside himself for so long. When all his tears were dried away, Tsuzuki just held him gently and told him that things would be okay, that he would never leave him, that he would keep Hisoka to his word.  
  
So why was Tatsumi asking him about an incident that started out easy, went to deadly, but overall, ended up all right in the end?  
  
"No, I'm perfectly all right, Tatsumi-san. Thanks for asking. And Tsuzuki is also all right, if you're wondering too."  
  
"Kurosaki-kun... I think you need to go home early today."  
  
"Why? What the hell is going on!? I'm fine! And Tsuzuki..."  
  
"Is dead."  
  
Those two simple words didn't seem to process in Hisoka's brain clearly. He blinked at Tatsumi and laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tatsumi-san. For a minute, I thought you said that Tsuzuki was dead. What did you say?"  
  
"Hisoka... Tsuzuki-san died... Don't you remember? Watari-san and I just barely managed to find your location and we were able to banish the demon off just before it was about to do the same to you as it did to Tsuzuki-san. We tried... everything to save you both, but in the end, we could only save you, as Tsuzuki-san was able to shield you enough so that the spell that demon threw at you hit him and only him."  
  
Slowly, Tatsumi's words sunk into Hisoka's head. And he laughed.  
  
"Tatsumi-san, don't be ridiculous! Tsuzuki is right there!" Hisoka protested and pointed at the chair that Tsuzuki was occupied in only moments ago, but it was empty.  
  
"Kurosaki-kun, go home... Get some rest," Tatsumi said, putting a hand on Hisoka's shoulder, walking out the door.  
  
Hisoka shook his head. That couldn't be true! He remembered Tsuzuki holding him after that incident! Telling him how he felt about him! The time they spent together in the privacy of his own home!  
  
Then it started to dawn on him. Tsuzuki never said hello to anyone else, only acknowledging Hisoka's existence. He would vaguely comment on others, but never approached them directly. He never ate over his house either, saying that he didn't want to eat Hisoka out of house and home and that Hisoka needed to eat more than he did. The lack of papers on Tsuzuki's desk, the odd looks received from his co-workers for the past month...  
  
"Hisoka?"  
  
Hisoka looked up into amethyst eyes and blinked.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Tsuzuki..." He swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt a hand brush across his forehead.  
  
"Mmm, no fever, but Tatsumi-san said you didn't look well anyways. Since we have the rest of the day free, and I finished that work on my desk, I get my 'special' reward, right?"  
  
A smile crossed Hisoka's lips. "Of course."  
  
A giddy reply came from his partner as he hopped out the door, mumbling about 'cuddling' and 'wondering what Hisoka had in mind'. Hisoka grabbed his coat and closed the door to his office. He read the name on the front door. 'Kurosaki Hisoka'. That's all that was written there.  
  
"Hisoka! Hurry up!"  
  
For now, he would believe that things were okay. He would go home with Tsuzuki. They would settle down for a quiet evening, where no words were needed...  
  
"Come on, Hisoka!"  
  
Besides, Tsuzuki promised him...  
  
_"Hisoka, look out!"_  
  
Yes, Tsuzuki promised... He promised...  
  
_"Hisoka!!"_


End file.
